


heathens

by audreywritescrappystories



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Gen, heathens me fucked me uppp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywritescrappystories/pseuds/audreywritescrappystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random thing inspired by the theory that Tyler murdered Josh because wow!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	heathens

tyler joseph was a murderer. a freak show. a psychopath. a criminal.  
and josh dun was dead.   
it wasn't tyler that killed him, no. it was the voice inside tyler's head. 'blurryface' as Tyler liked to call him.   
of course tyler was the one who picked up the knife. who stabbed it into his best friend. but it was blurryface who told him too.   
In fact, tyler didn't remember a thing from that night. except waking up to find josh dead and a knife covered in blood in his hand. and the sirens. lots of them. then he was taken away. 

they called him crazy when he walked down the jail halls mumbling words like "josh", "murderer", and "angel"

they called him insane when he claimed he could see josh. when he said josh was now his guardian angel. 

they called him insane when he somehow escaped his cell. he'd walk down the halls, humming old songs and lyrics from his brain. "all my friends are heathens..." he whispered, "take it slow" 

when the guards found him they'd escort him back to his cell and lead him to the bed. he'd refuse to sit down, claiming that josh was on the other side of the bars. "josh is dead!" they'd say, "you killed him! remember?" 

he was hallucinating they'd say. he wasn't real. not anymore. none of the other inmates talked to tyler. they didn't need too. he didn't talk to them. he only talked to josh. 

one night when tyler was roaming the halls he saw josh. "hi josh" he said. "i miss you ty" "i'm right here though" 

the guards found him shaking in a corner. "shoot me" he said. "shoot me. i want josh. i want my friend back"

 

tyler joseph was a murderer. a freak show. a psychopath. a criminal.   
and josh dun was dead.   
along with tyler joseph.


End file.
